Kingdom Hearts 3: Naru's Adventure
by Oblivion Unknown
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own Love Hina, Kingdom Hearts, Digimon, Naruto, Trigun, Dragonball Z, Negima, Card Captor Sakura, Full Metal Alchemist, Rurouni Kenshin, InuYasha, Sonic the Hedgehog, Full Metal Panic, YuGiOh, Saiyuki, Tenchi Muyo, or WitchHunterRobin
1. Of Truths and Dreams

Kingdom Hearts 3: Naru's Adventure

Chapter One: Of Truths and Dreams

By: Oblivion Unknown

"Has it **always** been this **bright**?" The question echoed through the seemingly infinite white. "Or has everything just been **tricks of the light?"** Someone drifted through the black, a girl with long, brown hair sinking, as if in water. She started sinking faster, but suddenly appeared, standing, at a beach near a cliff, facing away from the ocean.

The girl turned around and saw one of her friends standing in the water, holding a hand out to her. She smiled and stepped closer when all the water surged backwards, returning in a large wave that crashed down upon her and her friend. The force of the wave pushed her back and she kept moving backwards as she reached for her friend, who was drifting away from her, hand still out.

The girl climbed out of the water and looked around. A boy down the way waved and called out to her. She waved back as she ran towards her boyfriend, who happened to be the friend's brother. They were about to kiss when he pointed into the sky. There was a meteor shower! The girl looked closer and spotted something that wasn't a meteor: a person was falling with them.

Looking closer, she saw that the falling person was herself! She stumbled back and started to fall. Her boyfriend tried to catch her, but she continued falling, until she became the girl in the meteor shower, falling into the water far below.

Naru Narusegawa drifted into the ocean, which became oddly brighter, until it turned a steady gray. She turned right side up and landed on some invisible platform. Upon her landing, the blandness lessened as thousands of bats and doves flew from the ground, in a Yin-Yang pattern, revealing a great stained glass floor depicting a man with an olive-green shirt, tan pants, a monocle and Chinese ear cuffs on his left ear. Behind him was what appeared to be vines, or maybe centipedes. Naru would have investigated further, but a voice spoke to her, without bothering to enter her ears first.

_'Step forward, can you do it?'_ The voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at all, all at once. Seriously creeped out, Naru silently stepped into the center of the area. Suddenly, the floor began to shake and three black pedestals rose out of the platform. The voice spoke again as Naru turned to look at each pedestal.

_'Power sleeps within you,'_ a shield emblazoned with a stylized "X" appeared above the first platform, _'if you give it shape,'_ a staff with the same "X" at the top appeared on the next one, _'it will give you strength.'_ And finally, a black-bladed sword with a red handle appeared on the last.

She walked towards the sword and reached for it. The voice explained, _'The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?'_

Naru thought a moment before replying out loud, "A sword is Motoko's department, so I don't think so." _'Choose another,'_ muttered the Voice. Next she approached the shield. _'The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?'_

"That sounds more like it," replied Naru. The shield abruptly vanished as the voice said, _'Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?'_ Naru approached the staff, as it was the only one she had not visited.

_'The power of the mystic, A mysterious force. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?'_ Naru merely nodded and both the sword and the staff vanished. The Voice whispered, _'You have chosen the power of the guardian. You have given up the power of the mystic. Is this the path you seek?'_

"Yes," replied Naru. As her voice echoed through the emptiness, the pedestals collapsed, sinking partially into the platform and it began to break apart, with the pedestals as the origins. The platform quickly broke underneath Naru and she fell through the gray emptiness. Then she spotted another platform, with a different portrait upon it.

This picture was a man wearing all black, including a trench coat. There was a vial of green liquid around his neck and a gun in his hand with the same green substance at the end of it. He had dark hair and a pale face that was void of any emotion. Behind the man was a set of circles covered in dashes that seemed to go in a pattern, and Runes around the edge of the whole platform. She landed near the center of the platform and looked around. On the coat of the man was a strange, white outline that seemed to move around. As she looked closer, it rose out of the ground and looked at her with beady black eyes. She started to back away as more of the shining creatures rose from the ground. They all resembled bipedal rabbits with insectoid antennae.

Naru went to punch one of the creatures and the shield from earlier appeared on her hand, and it smashed the creature into insubstantial light. As the rest ran away, molded into the ground, the Voice spoke again, _'There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light in balance with your darkness.'_

She walked around little but suddenly the voice shouted,_ 'Behind you!' _Naru spun and saw several more Shines (as she started to call them) starting to surround her. She attacked with the edge of the shield, destroying each one in, at most, three hits, until there was only one Shine left. It sank into the ground, but unlike before, the ground began to disappear in a shimmering white light. When the light reached her feet she began to sink. She struggled against the smothering intensity of the light.

Naru continued to struggle until she realized the light had dimmed. She opened her eyes to discover herself on a blue platform with three vaguely people-ish outlines on it, and a large translucent door was at the far end. Naru walked over to the door and attempted to open it, but her hand passed right through the handle. She heard a small "clank" behind her and when she turned, she discovered that a small treasure chest had appeared.

Naru tried to open it, but discovered it to be locked tight. The shield appeared in her right hand as the Voice said, _'Try using this. It should open it right up.'_ She tapped the top of the chest with the shield and it popped open; then, it faded away and Naru heard a loud "Thump" behind her as a large crate covered in a star pattern appeared. The Voice said, _'Push the crate.'_

Naru instantly replied, "That thing's way too big! I can't push something like that!" _'Just try it, it will move.'_ Naru pushed the crate across the platform, surprising herself. _'Now, destroy it.'_ Naru complied, breaking it with the edge of the shield, revealing that a small sphere filled with red liquid was inside.

There was a sudden grinding noise behind Naru, and when she looked, she saw that the door had become opaque, maybe even solid. And as Naru reached for the door, it opened on its own and enveloped Naru in darkness. She stepped forward and appeared on the roof of the Hinata House Annex. The Voice said, _'Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself.'_ Standing around Naru, were Kitsune, Motoko, and Shinobu. Naru walked over to Kitsune to talk to her, but the instant she got close enough, "Kitsune" spoke.

"What's most important to you?" Asked the dream-Kitsune.

"My friends," Naru replied. Which caused the "Kitsune" to reply.

"Is friendship really all that important?" When Naru tried to talk to her again, that's all the dream-Kitsune would say, so she moved on to "Motoko."

"What are you so afraid of?" dream-Motoko asked.

"Being alone," replied Naru.

"Is being alone all that bad?" And just like "Kitsune," that was all Naru could get her to say, so she walked over to "Shinobu."

"What do you wish from life?" asked dream-Shinobu.

"To be strong," Naru answered.

"Is strength truly that great?" Then the Voice spoke again, _'Your friends are your greatest treasure. You fear loneliness. You want to be strong. Your journey will begin at night and the day you close the door is both far off and very near...'_

Everything faded out in a wash of white, and as it faded back in, Naru found herself on yet another platform. The picture in the glass of this platform was of a boy in black, the outfit seeming to be a school uniform. Hanging from a chain around his neck was an upside-down pyramid with an eye on it, and his hair was spiky with shades of red, yellow, and black. Circling the boy were strange runes of a sort. Naru stepped forward into a small patch of shadows that seemed to have no origin as the Voice spoke once more.

_'The further you stray from the light, the smaller your shadow will be.'_ Naru looked around at the ground and saw something rising from the ground. It was a colossal humanoid thing made of light with a Three-tiered Crown cut out of its center. Looking at its head, Naru gasped: it had two antennae like hers and even seemed to have hair of the same length. _'But don't be afraid.' _Naru ran away, but was quickly stopped by the end of the platform. _'And don't forget...'_ She turned around to face the creature and summoned the shield to her hand.

_'Looks like I'll have to fight this out,'_ she thought. Naru jumped at the creature, attacking the closest thing she could reach: its wrist. The first move the Grand Shine made was to stab its hand into the ground, and it became surrounded by a swirling light that had Shines crawling out of it. Naru fought them off before she continued with her original battle, only to be interrupted when a beam of bright, golden energy struck her. Looking around, she discovered that the source of the attack was the hole in the center of the creature itself. Naru continued to hack away at the Grand Shine monster until finally the shield vanished. The Grand Shine began falling towards her sinking into the ground as it did.

As the light began to engulf everything, the Voice returned, _'But don't be afraid, You hold the mightiest weapon of all.'_ Everything began to vanish as the Voice spoke the last sentence. _'And don't forget: You are the one who will close the door.'_

----------------------------------

Naru snapped awake and sat up in bed with a gasp. She glanced around and saw, to her delight, her own room lit by the morning sun.

"What a freaky dream..." she muttered. Then she heard someone knock on her door. "Yes, who is it?"

"It's just me, Naru!" someone called. "I wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready!"

"Thanks, Shinobu, I'll be right down!" Naru sighed as she got out of bed and started getting dressed. She had just gotten started when the boy in her dream opened the door to her room.

"Hey Naru, There's something I..." Keitaro's eyes widened. "Sorry! I'll tell you later!" He ran as fast as he possibly could to avoid the coming Naru Punch, closing the door behind him. Naru finished getting dressed and headed for the dining room. As usual, Shinobu had created another delectable meal. Also as usual, Su had hers finished so fast that she managed to eat half of Motoko's plate, but Motoko didn't really care, since she didn't eat very much anyway.

As Naru sat down next to Keitaro, it was obvious to everyone but Keitaro that Kanako was glaring half-heartedly at her. Naru kissed Keitaro on the cheek, making him blink in confusion. After all, the last time he had seen her, she was dressing and that usually made him go flying. Right after breakfast, Keitaro led Naru to his room.

"Er, as I was going to say earlier..." Keitaro gritted his teeth a second, thinking that a Naru Punch was coming, and continued when one didn't. "There's something fairly shocking I need to tell you: I'm not from this world."

Naru gasped, "What do you mean?"

"I was a foundling, adopted like Kanako, and the note that I was found with didn't even seem to be written by my real parents, from the way it spoke of me."

"D-do you know who wrote it?"

"No. No one could find out. The gist of the letter said that I was stolen from my parents by the Darkness the night before my first birthday. There were a couple of other things on the note I can't quite remember. Something about royalty and destiny."

"If you could go back to your world, would you?"

"Sure I wouldn't mind seeing what could have been, but," he smiled, "I'm happy here, despite the near-daily flights to the moon." Naru and Keitaro laughed while just outside the window...

"Oh, Onii-chan... I-I'll find a way to get you back home. A-and Naru can come, too..." Kanako whispered, sitting just out of sight.

Later that day, after doing some clean up on the ruins of the Forbidden Annex, Naru sank into the Hot Springs with a sigh. She closed her eyes and ducked completely underwater, and when she came back up, she saw a strange figure in a hooded, brown cloak. The face couldn't be seen at all.

"Who are you!" she cried.

"I have come to see the gateway to this world," replied the unknown, with a silky feminine voice. Naru relaxed a hair or two once she realized the stranger was a girl.

"What are you talking about?"

"This world is to be shut away, cut from the darkness. Soon to be completely liberated."

"Wait a sec, are you from another world like Keitaro was? Is there a way we can see his world?"

"You understand so little. And there is so very much to learn."

"I'll learn whatever it takes, and maybe-"

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." Naru turned around as she heard someone coming and when she turned back around, the unknown had vanished into thin air. As Naru blinked in wonder, the rest of Hinata House's female inhabitants came in.

----------------------------------

Meanwhile, at Hearts Castle, on another world...

A young, bright-red-haired lady walked down the halls of the whitewashed castle. It was a daily routine for her: learn the goings-on of the Magic Kingdom, then report to the King. Lina Inverse stopped in front of the tall double-doors of the throne room and knocked three times on the left one, causing a smaller, concealed door to open up. Inside the throne room were the usual things: the throne, the banners depicting the King's crest of a Crown with a key within, the ghost of Old Man Rowdy... Wait a sec.

"What is it Rowdy?" Lina sighed.

"I'm afraid the King's not here right now," the ghost said.

"SAY WHAT!"

"Ssssh, just go get Naga, Gourry, and the Queen. I'll meet you in the library and explain everything there."

"Fine. But this had better not be a repeat of that Spring of Growth trick you pulled last month." Lina grumbled as she stomped off to the gardens where Naga, the druidess in very skimpy clothing, liked to sleep. Lina never could understand that woman.

"Oi, Naga," Lina kicked the blue-haired woman lightly in the side. "Wake up!" Cursing slightly, Lina walked away and drew a circle in the air around Naga with her finger. "Fireball."

Naga blew up. "Holy...! Dammit, Lina, what is it this time?"

"Get off the ground. Rowdy's got somethin' big to tell us."

"Remember-"

"YES. Now, come on. We have to find the Queen as well."

"Find me? What for?" A bright, cheery voice spoke from behind Lina.

"Sir Rowdy has something to tell us Your Highness," Lina bowed. The Queen had reddish-brown hair that reached down to her waist and hazel coloured eyes (A/N: Otherwise, put Tifa Lockheart in a dress). She was accompanied by a tall warrior with long, golden hair and an oversized long sword at his side, this was Gourry. Soon after that, the four of them headed for the library.

"The stars are vanishing again," stated Rowdy, the instant they entered. "But it's different than it was about twenty-five years ago. Instead of 'blinking out' they're going Nova and the King's left to figure out what's up. And, in the meantime, he needs you two," he pointed at Lina and Naga, "to find the new Keybearer and accompany him on his journey."

"Right. We'll take that old Kingdom-class Gummi Ship to Traverse Town and look there," Lina nodded to him. "You can take care of things here, right Gourry?"

"_Yes_ Lina. I'm the one with the Sword of Light!" Gourry replied.

"You know I'm getting that from you someday, right?"

"Whatever. When you get to Traverse Town, look for Justimon, he may be able to help you out."

"Right." Lina grabbed Naga's arm and pulled her to the ship docks, where the Gummi Ship _Excalibur_ was ready to take off.


	2. The Overwhelming Sea of Light

Kingdom Hearts 3: Naru's Adventure

Chapter Two: The Overwhelming Sea of Light

By: Oblivion Unknown

The very next day, Keitaro and Naru went on their first official date. Naru had so much fun that she began to realize what she had been missing with all those years of studying. Upon returning to Hinata House, they went to help with the continuing clean up of the Forbidden Annex. The people of Hinata Hot Springs had gotten used to Keitaro's random flights long ago.

That night, as Naru was relaxing in her room, an extremely bright light came in through her window. _'That's a little freaky. This is the night of a new moon, and the sky's cloudy to boot,'_ she thought. So she glanced out the window and saw a large sphere of light floating directly above Hinata House. Naru turned to run outside, and three Shines materialized in front of her. "Oh Kami. It's the creatures from my dream!" Naru punched at one, but her fist passed right through.

Another one jumped at her, claws scratching, and gave her a three-line mark across her face. Naru cried out in pain and ran into the hallway. She began running down the hall in some direction, she wasn't sure which because she had to dodge all the Shine attacks. Along the way she saw Motoko and the rest of the gang, except Kanako and Mutsumi, trying to fend them off. The freakiest part of that battle was that while Su's missiles and lasers didn't seem to have any effect, the "Hina" blade Motoko wielded seemed to eat the creatures up, becoming lighter and lighter with every kill.

Naru continued running, and, after a couple more turns, found herself on the roof. She also found Kanako, staring into the ball of light.

"K-Kanako? Where's Keitaro? What the hell's going on here?" Naru demanded.

"We're going, Naru," Kanako replied. "We're going to see Onii-chan's home! We might not get to return. We may never see our friends again." Kanako turned around, and Naru gasped, seeing tears streaming down Kanako's face. "It was a difficult decision, but the only good option. It was a choice between the Dark and the Light."

"Kanako..."

Kanako reached out her hand. "Come on, Naru. Let's go! I'm not afraid to be purified!" Naru gasped again as she recalled her dream, both the sea pulling Kanako away and the Voice's warning. Looking at her feet, she saw a circle of bright light surrounding her and Kanako. Naru reached forward to pull Kanako out of the light, but failed as everything turned completely white. A horrible, blinding light.

Suddenly, a dark spot appeared in front of her and the light's intensity began to lessen. Once Naru could see again, she found herself still at Hinata House, but without Kanako, and with something heavy in her hand. It was a large key-like thing with a red handle and the rest of it was black. From the back of the handle hung what appeared to be a stylized black heart with a strange-looking red "X" in it. She started to examine it and the Voice returned, repeating a single word over and over: _'Keyblade.'_

As soon as the voice stopped, several Shines began to rise from the floor around her. When Naru hit them with the Keyblade, they seemed to get hurt, and, after two or three strikes, they would vanish in small spots of light that seemed to be sucked up by the Keyblade. Naru headed back inside, destroying every single Shine she could find, the last few taking less time to destroy than the first ones.

As Naru fought, she noticed something: the other residents were missing. She couldn't find Motoko, Su, Kitsune, Shinobu, or Sarah anywhere. Naru continued her genocidal streak until she passed by the Hot Springs. There was a door in front of the entrance similar to the one in her dream. Naru grabbed the handles and ripped the double doors open.

The first thing she noticed was that the water and the steam in the air had turned bright silver. The second was Keitaro, slouching more than usual as he stared into the water. What she didn't notice was that upon entering the brightly-lit springs, the Keyblade vanished from her hand.

"Keitaro!" cried Naru, in relief and surprise.

Keitaro turned and Naru gasped as she looked into his eyes: they were dark and lifeless. He whispered, "Naru..." and his voice was empty, too. The Hot Springs began to bubble, like a pot on the boil, and more and more silver mist filled the air. Eventually, Naru could feel an odd pressure building up from the steam, which was impossible in an open-air bath, and, turning into a powerful wind, it pushed Keitaro towards the entrance, and, therefore, towards Naru. She held her arms wide to catch him, but, just before she could, he faded out and the wind increased. She tried as hard as she could to stay there, in hopes that Keitaro was still there, and the one that she saw was just a trick, but the wind was far too powerful and pushed her away.

Naru was blinded for a second and when the light cleared, she found herself on a broken piece of the Annex, floating dangerously close to the sphere of light. As she got her bearings, she saw something rise out of the ground on the side of her closest to the sphere: the Grand Shine from her dream.

"Oh, hell no," Naru swore. And she swore even worse when she finally noticed the missing Keyblade. The Grand Shine began to move, and the Keyblade suddenly appeared in Naru's hands. Immediately, she began fighting, hacking away at the creature's wrists as she had in the dream. This time, though, the enemy had a new move: it slammed its hand into the ground further than it ever had before, placing it's head close to Naru. She backed away in case it might be about to unleash some breath weapon or eye-laser, but instead it just stood back up, holding a small ball of light it's hands. The Grand Shine crushed the sphere and it turned into a golden cloud that rained down shards of light like hail. This bright hail burned, as well as stung, Naru, and she found it difficult to dodge. Thankfully, the hail stopped quickly and Naru continued her attack.

Instead of collapsing like the one in her dream, this Grand Shine was sucked into the ball of energy floating high above. Naru tried to fight the suction of the sphere, but to no avail. And she fell unconscious in the corridor of light.


	3. Someplace Totally New

Kingdom Hearts 3: Naru's Adventure

Chapter Three: Someplace Totally New

By: Oblivion Unknown

Lina and Naga walked through the front gates of Traverse Town and headed up the stairs in front of them. A turtle was crawling towards them, crying, "Myuh!" to Naga.

"Hmm? What's that? Lina! I think-!" started Naga.

"Quiet, Naga. What do you know anyway?" interrupted Lina. "We go this way."

"Hey! I know when to listen to animals!"

"And that's probably all you know. Come on." Lina continued on and Naga sighed.

"I'm sorry Miss Tama but I can't help your friend right now. If she wakes up before we come back, have her go into that store there."

"Myuh!" replied Tama-chan. She waved and flew off. She flew past the store Naga had pointed out, landed by Naru's hand, and cried "Myuh!" again to wake her up.

"Hmm? Tama? What a dream..." Naru muttered. Tama-chan scooted forward a little and bit her hand. "OW! Huh? I'm not dreaming!" She looked around. "W-where am I?"

Tama-chan flew out of the alleyway and Naru followed her. Upon seeing the bright lights of Traverse Town, she muttered, "Wherever the hell I am, it's definitely not on Earth."

"Myuh!" Tama-chan pointed at the store.

"In there?" The turtle nodded, somehow, and Naru walked into the Accessory Shop. Inside she saw a middle-aged man, with messy, shoulder-length brown hair, a short beard and mustache, and a gentle smile, behind the counter.

"Why, hello there," he said. "My name's Shibumi, what's yours?"

"Naru Narusegawa," Naru replied. "Where am I"

"This is my Accessory Shop, but I think you're talking about this city. This is Traverse Town. It's where most people who've lost their worlds end up."

"Why are there so few people here?"

"Only those with the strongest hearts tend to survive their world's destruction."

"I hope my friends made it okay..."

"Why not see if they're here? If you don't find them at first, come back here to rest up and you can look again."

"Alright! Thank you Shibumi-san!" Naru started out the door.

"Please, call me Shibumi!" he called. As soon as Naru got out the door, he turned and picked up a little cross-like device. "Justimon? This is Shibumi, the key has arrived."

A face appeared on the device. "Same as the first?" The voice sounded odd, as if two people were speaking at once.

"Same circumstances at least."

"Right. I'll be waiting for him."

"Actually, its a girl," Shibumi laughed.

"A GIRL!"

----------------------------------

Naru walked through the doors to the second district, while Tama-chan "Myuh"-ed and flew off somewhere. Someone came running, as if he was being chased. Suddenly he tripped. He turned around and yelled "No!"

A dark light surrounded him and lifted off of him in a circle. It turned white and flashed brightly. An odd-looking thing covered in patchy armour appeared in it and vanished abruptly. Naru had just enough time to catch the symbol of a crown on its chest. Naru heard a hissing sound at her feet, so she looked down.

A dozen Shines were rising from the ground, and prepared to attack her. She summoned the Keyblade to her hand and fought. Not for her life, but for the loss of her home and her friends. She scoured the district as best she could, destroying every creature that got in her way. Exhausted, Naru returned to Shibumi's store.

"Did you find anyone?" asked Shibumi.

"Only more of those thrice-damned creatures," Naru grumbled, sitting down. "I destroyed every one I could get my blade on."

Shibumi laughed in agreement. "Here. Have some water and something to eat."

Naru nodded. "Thanks. Those things are vicious." She finished the small meal and stood up. "Well, I better investigate that Third District I found. See you later, Shibumi."

As Naru walked out of Shibumi's store, she heard a voice (or was it two voices?), "They'll come after you." Naru spun, summoning her Keyblade. "And they'll keep coming after you as long as you wield that Keyblade." A tall figure stepped around the corner and if it hadn't been for his helmet, Naru would've seen his eyes widen in shock.

_'She has the _Dark_ Keyblade!'_ The man quickly regained his composure and pointed at the weapon in her hands to emphasize his statement. Naru took a good look at the guy.

His right arm was completely made of metal, ending with a fist as large as her head. His left arm, however, looked completely normal. He wore a blue and silver jumpsuit that extended up over his mouth. There was a scarf around his neck that extended down to his neck. and an opaque (from one side) helmet covering the rest of his head.

"Wh-who are you?" Naru asked, holding the Keyblade at the ready. The man lowered his hand and made his metal fist level to the street.

"I am your first test." His metal hand suddenly transformed into a beam sword. The warrior charged and Naru blocked his sword and moved off to the side, she slashed and he jumped over the attack, spun in mid-air, and countered. Naru jumped back to avoid the sword, but she was a little too slow: her shirt split open, showing her bra.

Shibumi, who was watching through a window, sweat-dropped. _'Smooth move, Justimon.'_ Naru's aura became visible and wind began to whip around her. The cry of "YOU HENTAI!" was heard throughout the city.

Justimon saw the Keyblade go straight for his face and he flinched, but when he heard a thud without feeling a strike, he opened his eyes. He saw the Keyblade stopped two centimeters short. Justimon looked up Naru's arm and saw a surprised, yet blank, look on her face. Looking a little closer, he found the source of that surprise: as Naru fell aside a boy moved his hand away from the karate chop to her neck.

"Your fighting skills appear to be faltering," The boy kneeled by Naru's side and picked her up.

"Do you have to talk like that, Henry?" A little, green-'n'-white rabbit-thing said, sitting on the boy's head.

Henry sighed. "Let's just get her back to the Hotel."

----------------------------------

"Uh, Lina?" Naga asked, as she walked down the Alleyway near the Second District.

"What is it, Naga?" Lina sighed. She was getting tired of all the stupid questions

"Aren't you afraid that the King's in deep trouble somewhere?"

"He can take care of himself. Just like he did all those years ago. I'm not afraid of anything, by the way."

Suddenly, she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. She instantly freaked, jumping into the air and grabbing Naga.

Naga turned and muttered, "Not scared, huh?" and Lina promptly replied, "Crid ib."

"Are you here from Hearts Castle?" A short red-haired girl with a bon-bon said. She was wearing a light green dress and a yellow dog puppet on her left hand. A little, white creature with an odd, red symbol on its forehead sat on her shoulder.

"Did they sendja? Huh, huh, huh?" cried the little thing, dancing all over her shoulders. Lina and Naga nodded and followed the girl into the Hotel.

"By the way," explained the girl. "My name is Jeri. "And the little guy on my shoulder is Calumon."

"I'm Lina, and this bimbo is Naga," said Lina, and Naga grumbled behind her.

----------------------------------

Naru sat up in a strange room, her shirt repaired and her neck in pain.

"Hey, you okay?" A voice came from her left. When she looked she saw Keitaro!

"Oh, Keitaro! I'm so glad you're alright!" Naru reached out to take his hand when a white and green rabbit-thing landed on his head.

"What're ya talkin' about? This is Henry and my name's Terriermon!" it said.

Naru blinked. Her "Keitaro" was actually a boy with a slightly different hairstyle, and it was as blue as Shinobu's. Terriermon laughed a little. "Hey, Ryo! Ya think Henry over did

it a little?"

The double-voiced man walked in, "It's Justimon." He put his normal hand on his head. "Of all the people and keys. Why the Dark Keyblade? And why would it choose YOU?"

"Why you..." Naru looked ready to punch him. but then he blinked, her anger forgotten. "Wait... what do you mean 'Dark' Keyblade?"

----------------------------------

"There are three kinds of Keyblades," explained Jeri, speaking to Lina and Naga. "The Silver Key, which was first wielded by Sora; the Gold Key, first wielded by King Mickey; and the Dark Key first wielded by Xehanort's Heartless."

----------------------------------

"Who are they?" asked Naru.

"Xehanort's Heartless called himself Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. He had taken over the body of Sora's best friend, Riku. Sora himself was helping with a search for the old King, Mickey." Henry explained. "This time, it's a lady called Raelen."

----------------------------------

"Raelen, huh? So who the hell's she?" demanded Lina.

"Raelen is Xehanort's younger sister and the opposite of Xehanort himself. Though her idea has merit, there have been problems," Jeri answered. "As they say, the road to Hell is paved with good intentions."

----------------------------------

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naru wondered.

"Stars are worlds. And for some odd reason, the worlds that Raelen has purified have been going nova," Justimon explained.

----------------------------------

"So how can we stop it?" asked Naga.

"By finding the Key! Yep, yep!" laughed Calumon.

----------------------------------

"It's probably no coincidence that you got the Dark Keyblade," laughed Terriermon. "'Cause instead of locking the worlds like the king did, you'll hafta unlock 'em!"

"Unlock?" blinked Naru.

"Let the Darkness back into the Hearts of Worlds, to keep them from going nova," Justimon picked up the Keyblade and it vanished in a black starburst to reappear Naru's hands the same way.

"It seems the Keyblade won't let anyone but you hold it," Henry grinned. Suddenly, on the far side of the room, one of the odd, armoured creatures appeared.

Justimon sprang forward, "Henry, run!" His arm turned into the beam sword and he hit the creature with it, crying out, "Sword of the Just!"

The creature was knocked out the one of the windows, right next to one that was boarded up. Henry ran out through a side door, knocking Lina back. Jeri ran, too, as more creatures appeared, followed closely by Naga, dragging Lina after.

Justimon grabbed Naru's wrist with his normal hand and pulled her out the window. "Never mind these Soldiers, go after the big one! It's probably in the third district." Justimon ran down the back alley and disappeared around the corner. As Naru headed the other way, several Soldiers and Shines materialized around her. She broke her way through, the Soldiers taking longer to destroy than the Shines, and made her way to the Second District.

She battled through scores of monsters until she managed to reach the doors to the Third District. She barreled through them and ran down a set of stairs to a larger area.

Upon a balcony nearby, Lina and Naga were trying to fend off a few Soldiers.

"So these are Soulless," mused Naga. She laughed her shrieking laugh. "They look so weak!"

"Alright, Naga! Let's get 'em!" Lina charged forward and... the balcony blew up. Lina and Naga flew through the air and landed on Naru's back.

Naga and Lina looked around where they had fallen and saw Naru holding the Keyblade. Well, they at least saw the Keyblade. Everyone stood up and started yelling when walls rose out of the ground, blocking every exit. Suddenly, several large yellow pieces of armour fell from the sky and they collected together into a humanoid creature without arms and legs (though it did have hands and feet), and the Crown symbol the Soulless Soldiers wore.

"Okay, fight now, talk later," said Lina, and the others nodded in agreement. Naru started the fight like she had fought the Grand Shine, attacking the hands. Lina and Naga followed suit with arrows of fire and spheres of ice, as well as sword strikes from Lina, until the hands began spinning rapidly.

The whirlwind of metal knocked Lina and Naru back several feet. Upon stopping, Naga hit the hand they had been attacking with her long sword and it fell apart into red orbs and blue-and-yellow orbs. The orbs flew into the fighters, making them glow red as some of their small wounds healed. They began fighting again, this time concentrating on the other hand. After fighting for what seemed like hours, every "limb" was gone, and everyone was nearly collapsing with fatigue. Lina reached into a pouch on her belt and pulled out a large sphere filled with blue liquid. She threw it up in the air and it shattered, covering the party with the substance. It was absorbed into their skin and they were suddenly full of energy.

Naru ran around behind the Guardian Soulless and tapped its body with her fist. She grinned and banished the Keyblade, reared back her arm, and let loose a Naru Punch. The torso flew against the far wall and fell to the ground, its head rolling to Naru's feet. She re-materialized the Keyblade and held it poised to stab the head.

She said, "This is for Keitaro." And stabbed down. The head and body vanished in a shimmering light, and a shadow rose from the head and vanished into the sky.

Naru, Lina, and Naga walked over to the giant doors to the first District and opened them up. As they walked towards Shibumi's shop, a head of dark blue hair poked out of the door above the stairs and whispered one word:

"Naru?"

----------------------------------

Place: Unknown

"The girl is quite powerful, wouldn't you say?" cackled a small, scaly creature. "She took down that Soulless like it was nothing!"

"The girl's power is not her own, but is the power of the Keyblade instead," said a rather handsome man with bony spikes sticking out all over himself.

"Why not turn her into a Soulless? That'll put her right!" laughed a portly man in the shape of an egg.

"Her friends are the King's Servants," muttered a man that looked like a mummy with Hakama pants and a Katana. "They look like total idiots."

"You don't look much better, crispy," sneered a spiky-haired man with a large scar running down the right side of his face. The "mummy" went for his sword when a voice cried out.

"ENOUGH! This bickering is pointless," an angelic boy with six furled wings walked into the room. He stopped next to the circular table and continued. "The girl is nothing, the Guardian was weak. Whether she balances the worlds or becomes unbalanced herself, she will serve our purpose." He smiled slightly as the villains around the table laughed.


	4. Ninja Exams

Kingdom Hearts 3: Naru's Adventure

Chapter Four: Ninja exams.

By: Oblivion Unknown

Back in Traverse Town, Justimon, Henry, Terriermon, Shibumi, Jeri, Calumon, Naru, Lina, and Naga were standing near the World Gate, just talking.

"So you're going?" asked Justimon.

"Of course! I have to find my friends!" Naru replied.

"Alright, here. This should help you out. "Justimon held up his right hand, in it was a very _large_ blue/yellow orb that flew towards Naru and shrank into her pocket.

"What was that?"

"It's Munny," explained Lina. "While it's only good here, that particular orb is worth a hundred Munny and could get a lot!"

"And here's something else to help you out," said Jeri. She held out a sphere like what Lina had used in the earlier battle, though it was red instead of blue.

"Sweet! A Mega-Potion!" Lina took the Mega-Potion and put it in her pouch.

"Good luck everyone!" laughed Calumon as everyone but Naru, Lina, and Naga walked back to Shibumi's shop.

"Naga, give her that skill book we brought along," commanded Lina.

As Naga handed Naru the book, titled Defensive Roll, she said, "And that spell you were going to teach her?"

"Right, right. Let's start you out with the basic Flare Arrow. Concentrate your energy into a spot and say 'Flare Arrow.' The arrow should then materialize and you can send it flying at any target you can see. For a beginner like you, you might have to use a focus like the Keyblade."

Naru summoned the Keyblade and pointed it at a candle on a nearby table. "Flare Arrow!" A large arrow of fire flew from the end of the Keyblade and not only melted the candle, but the entire _table_ caught on fire.

Lina sweat-dropped and said, "Well, you're a bit better than I thought you would be… But anyway, let's get to the ship." They all nodded and opened the World Gate, which led to a Gummi Ship dock. They reached a small Gummi Ship that looked old and worn.

"The _Excalibur_ may not look like much, but she's a good ship," Lina patted the side of the ship and a door opened up. "You study that skill book, Naru, and I'll drive."

The flight was mostly uneventful, with only four or five squads of Soulless ships getting in the way.

"We're approaching a world," Naga announced. "The monitor says it's called 'Hidden Leaf.'"

As everyone looked out the view screen, the world was revealed. The most outstanding feature of it was what appeared to be a mutated version of Mount Rushmore.

"Where do we land?" asked Naru.

"Actually," Naga explained. "The _Excalibur,_ along with all the other kinds of Gummi Ships, have transporter systems in them that can put us directly onto the planet. There are these red circles on every world that only people with Gummi Ships can see. They transport them back up, too."

"Enough talk, let's go look for that Keyhole," said Lina.

They transported in under a tree with a swing on it, next to a building with "Ninja Academy" written on it.

"So this is another world." Naru commented. "It's not much different from how mine… was…"

"Most worlds aren't that different," Naga agreed. "But don't let on that you're not from them."

Lina moved to comfort Naru, when Naru suddenly looked off to her right. "Who are they?"

"I don't know," Lina replied. "This is my first time here, too." They all looked and saw a two people walking towards them. One was wearing all orange with blonde hair, a headband with a metal plate that had the outline of a leaf on it, and he was accompanied by an old man wearing red and with a scroll tied to his back.

The men stopped short when they saw Naru, Lina, and Naga. The first to speak was Naru, when she saw the fox-like eyes of the boy in orange.

"Kitsune…"

The boy said, "Who are you? And what are talkin' about?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Naru Narusegawa. And you merely reminded me of a… friend."

"Oh, who was your friend?"

"You wouldn't have known her, she… and I… were from a far away land."

"You guys Ninja?"

"I know a few things, but I'm not good enough to be a real Ninja," replied Lina.

"Though we are on a mission," replied Naga, reading a book titled, Information on the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "We're looking for something."

"…And maybe someone," Naru added.

"Well, if that's all, maybe you should ask the mission board about having one of the Gennin Squads take care of it," said the old man. "So, what are your names, ladies?"

"I'm Naga the White Serpent, that's Lina Inverse, and that's Naru Narusegawa," introduced Naga, as she closed her book. "You must be the Frog Hermit, also known as Jiraiya the legendary Sannin." She held out her hand for a hand shake, but Jiraiya instead bent down and kissed her on the hand. Naga blushed a little, and Lina's eye started twitching.

"So who's the kid?" asked Lina.

The Kitsune look-alike pointed at himself and said, "The name's Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage!"

"If you just head over there," pointed Jiraiya, "you'll find the mission board. It'll take a while before we can process your mission though."

"The Chunnin Exams, right?" replied Naga.

"You know quite a bit about this village, Miss Naga. How about going-"

Suddenly, everyone looked around as they heard an odd noise. It sounded like "blooblooblooblooblooblooblooblooblooh!" (A/N: some sort of bubbling sound) and in the middle of the group were three large yellow creatures wearing the Soulless Crest.

"What the hell are these things!" yelled Naruto.

"They're Soulless," replied Lina, drawing her short sword. "They're our enemies." Naru summoned her Keyblade and Naga pulled out her Long Sword. Naru attacked the closest of the big guys with her Keyblade and it bounced right off, the same with Naga's sword.

"What the Hell!" yelled Naru.

Naruto muttered, "That thing's fatter than Chouji." He put his fingers into the shape of a cross and yelled. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" causing five more Narutos to appear. One of him leapt at the head of the beast. He pulled out a kunai knife and stabbed at the thing and it stuck in the creature's hat.

Lina saw that and put her hands together at her side, muttering a chant under her breath. As she pulled her hands apart, a ball of red light formed and grew brighter and hotter until it became white. "Fire… BALL!" She threw it at the creature's head and it blew up on contact… with a floating candle! The candle's flame grew huge and it breathed back at her. With a larger fireball. Naga intervened with a Freeze Arrow, stopping the wave of fire in its path. Another Naruto fought furiously with the little thing until he managed to cut the wick and put out the candle, making it disintegrate in little triangles.

"Help us with the fat Soulless!" yelled Jiraiya, as he jumped around the creature, attempting to kick it to death. But before he could make a hit, the creature would turn and he would bounce off its stomach. "Take out the other candle monsters, too!" Sure enough, there were two other candle creatures floating in the area, getting in the way of Lina's and Naru's attempts at blasting the fat creatures with fire. All the Narutos nodded and performed their technique again, summoning six more Narutos.

After a little bit more fighting, the Soulless had completely vanished. Naruto collapsed to the ground with Naru, all his clones vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"That battle was really hard until we found the big Soulless' weakness," Jiraiya said to Lina.

"Yeah, we'll just have to remember that spot on their back next time we meet them," Lina agreed. "Is there anywhere we could rest before we continue our quest?"

"There is," replied Naruto. "It's the inn over there." He pointed a little to the south east.

"You haven't said what it is you are looking for," Jiraiya said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that. It's this world's Keyhole," muttered Naru absentmindedly. Lina thwacked her on the back of the head. "OW! What the Hell!" Her eyes widened. "Uh, oh…"

"'This World?'" said Jiraiya. "I see. Go on ahead, Naruto. I'd like to speak with our visitors." Naruto moved on and Jiraiya turned back. "So which one is it? Your world I mean."

"You… Know about other worlds?" gaped Lina.

"Yes, I heard about it from the First Hokage when I became a Jounnin. Its rare for us to have visitors, but the First thought it would be a good idea to put out a pamphlet anyway. You still haven't answered my question."

"We're from Hearts Castle and Hinata House, which was unfortunately destroyed recently," answered Naga.

"Destroyed how?"

"The reason we're looking for the Keyholes. The Soulless are out to purify world hearts and we're here to keep them from doing that."

"What's wrong with what they're doing?"

"When the Soulless purify a World Core, it inexplicably blows up the world."

"I see… well anyway, I've brought Naruto back, and I'll be headed back to my little cabin out in the middle of nowhere. I assume you girls will stay for the Third Exam?"

They debated for a while until they finally came to the conclusion that they would stay, since the Keyhole, it seemed, would refuse to show itself until the strongest menace to the world was gone. The girls walked over to the hotel that Naruto had pointed out earlier. Along the way, they ran into a few more groups of Soulless, and they finally decided to name the fat guys Sumo Souls and the other creatures simply Candles. At the hotel, Naga taught Naru the Freeze Arrow spell.

The next day was the day of the Third Part of the Chunnin Exam, the tournament. The battles were amazing. The weirdest match being the one where Shikamaru surrendered when he had his opponent, Temeri, right where he wanted her. Naruto had the most amazing victory, coming out of the ground to knock out Neji. Finally, after a long wait, the last battle of Sasuke Uchiha, the last of his family, and Gaara of the Sand, from the Village Hidden in the Sand, started. About halfway through the battle there were several bright flashes of light and a veritable army of Shines, Sumo Souls, Soldiers, and Candles appeared in the arena. From the Kage's box above, there was an explosion. Naru and the gang jumped into the arena to fight the Soulless.

As they fought the Soulless, Naruto leapt down to help, using _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ to create an army of himself. Gaara was carried off by Temeri and the other Sand Ninja, and Sasuke followed them. When the majority of the Soulless were destroyed, Naru chanced a glance up at the top box, where the third Hokage was doing battle with a man she had heard was called Orochimaru. There was a giant Tree on top of the building now and water was obscuring the view of everything else.

After the Soulless were completely eliminated, Naruto banished his clones in small puffs of smoke and a man with only one eye visible jumped into their midst.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto. "What's going on!"

"We're still trying to figure that out ourselves," replied the man. "But for now, I need you to go with Sakura and Shikamaru to stop Sasuke. He's trying to finish his fight with Gaara."

"Mind if we help?" Naru said, stabbing the last Shine into nothingness.

"And you are?" asked Kakashi.

"Naru, Lina, and Naga, the Soulless' bane," laughed Naga.

"Those yellow creatures?"

"Yeah," replied Lina. "But as Naru said, Mind if we help?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, we might need you to destroy the Soulless in their way." He performed some hand seals and slammed his hands into the ground. As the resulting smoke cleared there were four dogs wearing capes sitting there. Three were large enough to be ridden. "Since you guys'll need a guide, and I assume the three of you are not ninja, I've summoned my Ninja dogs. Pokkun will guide you while Raikun, Shikan, and Makkir will carry you three. I've got to help defend the village from Orochimaru's forces."

Naru and the team got on the dogs and they took off with a pink haired girl, who could only be Sakura, and Shikamaru, and Naruto. As they rode, Soulless Candles appeared, which were destroyed from a distance with Freeze Bullets and Freeze Arrows.

Suddenly, Pokkun gasped. "Sasuke's scent… It's gone!"

"What!" yelled Naruto and Sakura.

"It was there one moment, then it just vanished!" Suddenly, there was a crashing sound from behind them. "Hmm? I've never smelled anything like this before…"

Naru, Naga, and Lina turned around. A large demonic creature with six arms and bearing the Soulless crest was approaching fast.

"You guys go on ahead!" yelled Lina. "We've got this thing!" The dogs stopped and turned around as Pokkun and the Leaf Ninja continued. The Soulless roared and threw six Kunai at the team. Naru summoned the Keyblade and whirled it, blocking the two Kunai sent at her. Lina and Naga found their own way to stop the Kunai sent at them.

Naga and Lina cast, at the same time, Fireball and Freeze Bullet, mixing the two attacks into something powerful that charred the side of the demonic Soulless. Naru flew forward on Raikun with the Keyblade, slicing one of the arms on the burnt side of the beast. The creature roared and pulled out a pair of swords and a Kusarigama. With the last pair of hands, it performed a seal that let it breath fire. After escaping the flames, Naru found the sickle end of the Kusarigama flying at her, while Lina and Naga had the swords flying at them. That's when the team noticed the Soulless had three faces as well. And each head mysteriously had a musical eighth note etched into its forehead.

Naru cast Freeze Arrow summoning five icy arrows that she flung at the fire breathing head. It spewed fire again as the arrows neared, melting them. It then threw the Kusarigama at Naru again. She caught it on the Keyblade and jumped onto the sickle on its way back. She jumped at the nearest face, and slashed at it using the teeth of the Keyblade. There was a howling from the other two faces as the third one and the Kusarigama-holding hands convulsed.

"Guys! Since we're having so much trouble with the Fire Breath, let's just use physical attacks on that head!" Naru followed her own advice and guided Raikun towards the head. It turned and breathed directly at her, and Naga attacked it from the other side. When her sword struck, the stream of fire stopped, canceling out just short of Naru. She wiped her brow of the little bit of sweat resulting from the heat.

Naru jumped forward, finishing her original attack as Lina began a chant.

_"Darkness beyond twilight. Crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows. In thy great name, I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes who stand, before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed, by the power you and I possess..._

"DRAGON SLAVE!" Lina unleashed a massive wave of red energy that ripped half the face off of the head, revealing a strange blankness beneath. But somehow the hands were still fighting.

"Damn!" cursed Lina. "It must be wearing a mask! But now that it's gone I can use that spell…"

Naga gasped, "Lina! You said you would never cast the Giga Slave again!"

"I know that, but this guy's really tickin' me off!"

"But you know what'll happen if you lose control!"

"Yeah, yeah. The world could be erased. But I won't lose it!"

Meanwhile, Naru had moved to the side of the Ninja Trick's face that was destroyed and glanced into the bright emptiness within. She pointed the Keyblade down in and turned it, trying to unlock the soul, but nothing happened.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. And then she asked Raikun to go to the top of the Soulless' head. There she found a smaller version of the Soulless crest, and she stabbed it with the Keyblade. All three heads cried out in pain at the same time.

"FLARE ARROW!" Naru cast the spell straight into the hole she had just made with the Keyblade, and the Ninja Trick began breaking up from the inside, explosions emerging from random points on the body.

"FREEZE ARROW!" Naru cast it almost immediately after, and the cold white light from within the creature's face began to dim. Eventually, the beast broke apart into small spots of light, which faded away, and three large shadows flew out of where the head used to be and into the sky.

BOOM! A giant crashing sound came from the direction that they were originally headed. The team headed up to take a look, and saw a giant raccoon made of sand and a giant red frog with a (relatively) small sword, wearing a blue coat were fighting. Suddenly, the frog put his front feet together and turned into a giant nine-tailed fox!

The fox ran for the raccoon, dodging and weaving, while picking up trees with its tails and throwing them to distract its opponent. Eventually, it got to the sand monster and bit down, just before turning back into a frog. Not even five seconds later, the sand raccoon screamed something Naru and the others couldn't make out and fell apart. Naru thought she could see an orange-clad figure falling to the ground with another person.

The team ran to Naruto's side as fast as possible and saw that he had been fighting Gaara, who happened to be the person he was falling beside. Suddenly, Naruto began glowing brightly and a beam shot from his stomach into the sky. Then, Naru became surrounded by the glowing symbol of a stylized heart. A giant keyhole appeared in the sky and the Keyblade suddenly pointed itself at the keyhole. There was a clicking sound from the lock and a beam of light shot out to the Keyblade. The keyhole vanished and Naru knew that she had just accomplished what they had come to do: unlock the Heart of the World.

The team spent a couple more days in the area recuperating, and helping with the rebuild of Konoha, but they knew they'd have to leave soon. They said goodbye to their new friends and were shocked at the news that no one could find hide nor hair of Sasuke, though they would keep looking. Finding the Transport circle didn't take long, and pretty soon they were on their way.


	5. Distress and Discovery

Oblivion Unknown: Alright, for those three of you who have reviewed, thank you. This story was planned to follow the story of Kingdom Hearts almost perfectly. I even started the game over once to find out what Maleficent's group was saying so that I could have my council of villains do the same. BTW, if any of you can identify all the members of the council before I reveal their worlds, I'll give one of your characters a little cameo. Don't post your character sheets, I'll just ask the winner to mail me his/hers directly. 

(Voice off-screen): Hurry it up, Jexphos! I think Even's on to something with the Dark Matter problem we've been working on!

Oblivion: I'll be there soon, Arlene! Anyway, even though this story is a Keinaru pairing, I am a fan of well-written Keinako (In Search of Her Place, by riderofdragons). The reason this is Keinaru is because that's how the Love Hina was written, and I believe the copyrighted characters should be the same as they were in their story. There will be plot twists and other things not in KH, like NoBodies, and this chapter. That is all. On with the show. Now, about that Dark Matter…

Kingdom Hearts 3: Naru's Adventure

Chapter Five: Distress and Discovery

By: Oblivion Unknown

"So," asked Naru, "what's the next place we're going to?" 

"Well..." began Lina, when suddenly Naga started shouting.

"Lina! We've got a distress signal coming in from somewhere! I'm tracking it now..." Lina and Naga looked like they were almost praying. "Oh, no. It's coming from Hearts Castle!"

"Damn! Of course they would attack there. The Cornerstone can't do squat to stop the Soulless, thanks to them being light. Let's see if that old Warp Gummi still works."

"Warp Gummi?" Naru asked as Lina pushed a few buttons on the control panel ahead of her.

"It gives us hyper acceleration and zips us along at almost unimaginable speeds. Unfortunately, this ship's Warp Gummi is old, so it might be a bit of a bumpy ride." The ship began to shake as the Warp Gummi powered up and suddenly they were off like a bullet (relatively) and were pushed back into their padded seats.

Naru kept watch on the monitor of worlds seeing several names flashing by. First Hidden Leaf and Traverse Town, then some new ones appeared: Agrabah, Halloween Town, Port Royal, Radiant Garden, then, finally, Hearts Castle, where they stopped fast enough to throw them out of their seats. They all scrambled for the transporter pad.

"We better get to the Queen fast, she's only got Gourry as protection," Lina said as they materialized in the courtyard.

"Gourry's got the Sword of Light, though," argued Naga.

"And if the Cornerstone of Light didn't have any effect, what makes you think the Sword will?"

Suddenly, they were surrounded by several small snowflake-shaped creatures and Candles, which immediately started attacking with bursts of fire and ice. Naru rolled out of the way of a fireball and cast Freeze Arrow at the Candle, only to have it blocked by a Snowflake. So Naru cast Flare Arrow only to have the flying elementals switch places again. Suddenly, a long sword slashed the Soulless in half, making them disintegrate. Holding the sword was Gourry.

Naru saluted with the Keyblade and went on to attack the remaining Soulless without the use of spells. Once they were all destroyed, they gathered around Gourry.

The first words out of Gourry's mouth were, "So where's the Keyblade user?" which prompted a mini-fireball (like the kind Lina used at the beginning) from Lina (duh).

"_I'm_ the Keyblade user. And who are you?" Naru stared incredulously.

Gourry brushed himself off, "My name is Gourry Gabriev. Sorry about not realizing who you are. I'm not the smartest bulb in the shed." Naru blinked at the last comment. 

"Don't you mean-" She was interrupted by Lina grabbing her arm.

"Come on. We gotta make sure the Queen's alright."

"She should be," Gourry said, leading the way. "I left her in the library with the emissary. It's almost the same as what happened back when the Heartless attacked."

Naga grinned, "Besides, they're so pure of heart, it's not like the Soulless will be interested in them at all." Naru had nearly passed through the door out of the courtyard, when she heard a familiar voice.

"So, this is where you went after Hinata House was purified." Naru spun around.

"K-Kanako?!" Kanako stood there, same as she was when Naru saw her at Hinata House. Except that she was surrounded by sword-wielding Soulless and she herself held a sword shaped like a giant feather.

Kanako looked at the Keyblade in Naru's hand. "So, you're the Dark Keybearer. How fitting for one who has rejected the light." (A/N: Kanako's little ooc here because of what the council of villains did to her. Brainwashing, I mean)

"I'm not rejecting the light, only balancing it!" Behind Naru, Lina, Naga, and Gourry had returned to see why she hadn't been following them.

"Feh. Don't try to talk your way out of this one. Whoever is not with the light, is against the light." Kanako snapped her fingers and in a flash of light (like Q from ST:TNG) another Soulless Knight appeared between Naru and her team mates and the other two moved beside it with a loud clanking.

"Kanako, I don't want to fight you!"

"Too bad." Suddenly, Kanako jumped behind the shrubbery version of the castle and Motoko emerged. "Let's see how you fight against one of your friends."

Kanako started the fight with a rock-splitting sword that Naru barely managed to block. Naru countered with a quick slice at her wrists, to try knocking the blade out of her hands. Kanako jumped back and high into the air.

"Shinmeiryu special technique, Raimeiken (Lightning Blade)!" As the sword came down, Naru thought she was doomed. When the real Motoko used that moved once, it blew apart the porch when everyone hung their laundry (which meant everyone needed to get some new clothes). Suddenly, Tama-chan flew in and caught the blade in his flippers, which somehow neutralized the attack.

"Tama-chan? Where'd you come from?" Tama-chan merely "myuh"-ed and floated beside Naru.

"Damn," said Kanako "I may not be affected by turtles like the real Motoko, but I do know that that wretched turtle can stop all of her attacks. How well can you fight yourself?" Kanako stepped behind the shrubbery again and emerged dressed as Naru herself, and no sword/feather in sight.

Kanako flew forward with a cry of "Naru Punch!" which Naru simply caught with her, now empty, right hand.

"Oh, come on. You can't imitate my strength. The technique maybe, but not the strength." Naru reared back her left arm. "Iron Fist!" Kanako was launched over the shrubbery.

"Try stopping this friend so easily." When Kanako re-emerged, she was dressed as Su. "Unlike the real Su, I can't be stopped with simply food."

Kanako whipped out a bazooka from who-knows-where and fired it at Naru and Tama-chan. Suddenly, there was a flash of white and the missile split and exploded almost immediately after leaving the barrel. Kanako ran onto the transporter pad and vanished, glaring at Naru. Naru then walked over and inspected the white thing, which turned out to be a flower-patterned Keyblade! She went to pick up the Keyblade and it vanished in a puff of flowers.

"I haven't had to get this thing out in so long, I wasn't sure if I would be able to at first." came a voice from behind Naru. She looked, and there stood the Queen in a resplendent white gown and flowery Keyblade in hand. She could tell that this had to be the Queen, because Lina, Naga, and Gourry were looking at her reverently.

Naru bowed. "Hello, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Kairi," the Queen giggled. "Unlike these three, you don't live here and don't have to call by my title."

"Is it safe to come outside now, Your Majesty?" called another familiar voice from within the castle.

"Yes, Mutsumi, everything has settled down. And it appears that one of your friends managed to escape the destruction of Hinata House. In fact, she's even the new Keybearer!"

"Oh my, really?!" Mutsumi Otohime walked out into the courtyard and waved. "Hello, Naru-san!"

"Mutsumi! Where were you when the Soulless attacked? I was worried about you!"

"You didn't have to worry, Naru-san. I was over here, reporting back to Her Majesty about your relationship with Kei-kun."

"Say wha?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mutsumi and her family have been living on the world of Hinata House for six years, with a brief visit seventeen years ago as we looked for our son," explained Queen Kairi. They were all, even Lina, having tea in the library.

"Looked for your son? What do you mean?" asked Naru.

"My son had vanished from his crib a year after he was born. We had no idea who took him, but they left a note saying that his destiny was to be fulfilled in another world."

"And Keitaro told me he was found with a note that mentioned royalty and destiny, and that he was taken by the darkness!"

"Yes. After Keitaro disappeared, the Otohimes, who wouldn't let themselves get separated, travelled the worlds, asking powerful, influential, or well connected people if a mysterious child had appeared. They were gone for five years in their search, and spent the next six studying the six potential children."

"How did they figure out it was Keitaro?"

"The note mentioned that his destiny was surrounded by several girls who would, in time, come to be his best friends. Mutsumi knew it was him almost as soon as she, quite literally, ran into the two of you. You see, she has the ability to look into people's hearts, but it makes her heart stop for a while."

"Which she explained as anemia."

"Yes. Now that we have that out of the way, its time for you to help slow the Soulless down on this world and go help some others."

Lina protested, "But, Your Majesty, we practically just got here!"

Naga sniggered, "You just want to spend more time with Gourry." Lina started and then glared at her partner.

"Naga..."

"What's Mutsumi going to do while we're gone?"

"I'm going to be staying here," Mutsumi explained. "When you finally take down the Soulless leader and Hinata House is restored I'll come back again." Mutsumi's personality had changed considerably from the one Naru had gotten used to at Hinata House. The Mutsumi of Hearts Castle was almost serious, though she still had a bit of free spirit about her, and not as prone to flinging around watermelons and draining large mugs of beer.

Kairi led Naru, Lina, and Naga to the throne room where she pushed a small switch on the right hand throne. The floor moved below them, revealing a set of stairs leading into a dark hallway, with light at the end. They went down the stairs and at the end of the hallway was a large, glowing sphere in a room almost big enough to swallow all of Hinata House.

"Welcome to the Hall of the Cornerstone. This sphere has protected the Magic Kingdom from the Heartless for years," Lina announced.

"All the way back to when this world was black and white," mentioned Naga, earning a whack over the head from Lina.

Naru let the black and white comment slide through her ears, thinking it was only a reference to pictures. "So is the Cornerstone thingy here the Keyhole?"

"Sort of. Really its more the key to finding the Keyhole. Sora and Riku have argued for hours on end about balancing the forces in the Cornerstone. Riku's always been an advocate of balance, since Ansem the Wise told him he walked the path between light and dark. Sora wanted to leave it the way it is. I think it should be balanced."

Naru nodded and summoned the Keyblade, pointing it at the Cornerstone of Light. The Cornerstone flared and the same Keyhole thing appeared as had happened in Hidden Leaf. Naru spun the Keyblade fancily and pointed it at the Keyhole, unlocking it. The "Keyhole Dimension" faded away and Naru's group headed for the Transporter circle in the room.

"If your journey goes anywhere near the same as Sora's did all those years ago, you'll find Keitaro. Bring him home after you save the world, okay?"

Naru and Queen Kairi waved at each other as Naru beamed up to the Excalibur. Then a voice spoke to Kairi from the doorway.

"So, that's her, huh?" he asked, walking forward.

"She's the one he's chosen."

"I like her."

"You better. I have a feeling she'll become our daughter-in-law." Kairi punched her husband on the arm.

"Gimme a break, Kairi." The King and Queen laughed a little before they shared a kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elsewhere, at the Council of Villains...

"Damn!" shouted the spiky-haired villain, slamming his fist onto the table. "I told you we should have persuaded some NoBodies to go with her."

"Calm yourself," the angel waved his hand. "We will simply have to wait until there is another opening before going in again."

Kanako walked into the room, clothes still slightly singed and Naru's punch still on her cheek. "I'm sorry I failed you, my lords. It will not happen a second time."

"It had better not," replied the bone-covered man. "I should sent on of my incarnations with you next time, just to make sure the job gets done." Kanako grimaced. She hated dealing with the demon and his incarnations. Especially the creepy kid with the mirror.

"Nonsense," argued the portly villain. "You're far too busy fighting that dog on your world to waste a perfectly good incarnation. Let me send one of my robots along." If anything, the scientist was worse. He thought that nothing was perfect unless it was made of metal. He had even gone so far as to turn himself into a robot to show their superiority.

"Has anyone seen the lizard-wizard?" piped up spiky-hair. "I noticed he's been gone the last couple of days." This guy was alright, but still kinda creeped Kanako out. She heard that his biggest enemy had killed shot him in the head at least twice, but there he was, alive and evil.

"He is attending to his own world," answered the angel. "And if my suspicions are correct, it will be the next world visited by the Keybearer." The angel was the one Kanako pledged her undying loyalty to. He may have looked ten years old, but he had the mind of a general and had once taken his own world apart to remake it into a better one. "Kanako."

"Yes, my lord?" Kanako bowed.

"I want you to watch the Keybearer, but don't get involved. We need to learn everything we can about her."

"Yes, my lord." Kanako turned to go.

"Oh, and Kanako, good work on the Sasuke retrieval," spiky-hair gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks." She walked away as one thought circled her mind: _'Where's Onii-chan?'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Oblivion: Sorry about that being a dead end, Even, but I'll be back in sec, gotta talk with the readers. There, that enough of a change for ya? I have confirmed that Kairi is the Queen (I'm sure some of you may have been suspicious about that), but who's the King? I'm not tellin' just yet. Now, next chapter I return to the more normal KH storyline. I'm skipping over Deep Jungle because that chapter was supposed to be "Big Desert" with Vash the Stampede and other Trigun things, but found it too hard to write.

(A blue-haired man walks into view, he has one eye covered with hair): You did have three pages written when you switched over to this idea.

Oblivion: When you suddenly get a good idea like this, you take to overtake any old ideas, Ienzo. You should know that from the time you worked with Eleaus in this castle and you went after Riku instead of Sora like Dick and Even were doing.

Ienzo: Just end the chapter.

Oblivion: Please review. Next chapter, Naru and the gang participate in a tournament of energy-based super-heroes and a super-zero with an afro.


	6. Kamehameha! Or something like that

Oblivion: Thank you for reviewing, and I was wondering if anybody had thought to look at the disclaimer that is the summery. The "lizard-wizard" and the angel are no longer in the contest, as their identities are revealed this chapter. Also, I noticed I made a slight error last chapter in spiky-hair's deaths. He was shot in the head with a sniper rifle once, blown up the second. His (supposedly) final death in his series was being thrown off a ship while fighting in a mecha. 

(Guy with long, spiky, red hair): Hold up, you're giving too much away!

Oblivion: Alex, I was about to stop anyway.

Alex: Oh. Whoops. (rubs the back of his head)

Oblivion: Anyways, after this chapter, I going to send this from the Love Hina section over to the KH section, where I'll hopefully get more reviews. After this and the next two chapters, whoever's closest to guessing the council gets the cameo (so far, only one person has guessed, so there's a big lead there!)

**Kingdom Hearts 3: Naru's Adventure**

**Chapter Six: Kamehameha! Or something like that...**

By: Oblivion Unknown

"We've gone pretty far from our path," noted Lina. "It might take a while to get back. The old warp won't be able to stand another trip like that."

"What was up with the worlds we saw along the way?" asked Naru. "Agrabah and Port Royal are places I've seen in Disney movies, though Halloween Town and Radiant Garden are ones I've never heard before."

"Well, some people have strange connections to other worlds, seeing them in their dreams. It's entirely possible that someone in your world made them into movies," explained Naga, reading from a guidebook. "Halloween Town, along with its adjoining worlds, such as Christmas Town, are what is known as the Holiday Ring." She closed the book and looked over to Lina.

"As for Radiant Garden, it was once known as Hollow Bastion. It used to be one of the furthest worlds from the castle, but over the course of one very strange year, Traverse Town seemed to have switched places with it, making it the closest place to the castle."

Naru lay back in her chair, still keeping an eye on the monitor for Soulless ships. "Man, that lady was right, I really don't know anything."

"Lady? What lady?"

"The night before Hinata House was attacked, some lady in a brown cloak showed up in the hot springs. She said to me, 'one who knows nothing-'"

"'-Can understand nothing,'" Lina and Naga finished with her.

"The same thing happened years ago," Lina said, seeing Naru's shocked expression. "It was Xehanort's heartless then, so maybe you were visited by Raelen herself!

"Rrrgh. If I had known then what I know now..." Naru growled.

"You wouldn't have been able to change a thing. The Soulless are probably following someone's orders other than Raelen's right now, and they would have continued with this even with her gone. We don't even know if they knew about Raelen."

"True. Hey, we're coming back to Traverse Town. Wanna stop for a little while, or should we go on to the next world?"

"Let's just go on to the next world. We can stop by later."

They flew on, and soon came upon a world that was shown as being covered with a giant stadium. The monitor read its name as "Tenkaichi Budokai Stadium."

"Well, let's go down!"

The three girls materialized outside of the stadium and looked around a little before going inside. There was a poster up stating: "This year only! Four tournaments of team battles! You have until three days before the first tournament to sign up with your trainer."

"Another world with tournaments, huh?" Lina commented. At Naru's puzzled expression, she added. "There's a world called Olympus Coliseum over by the castle. We train there under the resident hero and his trainer. They hold semi-annual tournaments that occasionally have Heartless and NoBodies participating."

"Heartless and NoBodies? Geez, this just keeps getting more confusing!" Naru shook her head as they walked away. "So where do you think the Keyhole is here?"

"Probably won't find it 'til we fight a few tournaments. That's what happened at Olympus," Naga replied. "Of course, the tourneys are spread out over a few months, so we might have to make several return trips."

"Ah, well, how do we go about getting a trainer to sign us up?"

"Well, you could talk to Muten Roshi, he's the one who trained me," said a voice behind them. The girls jumped and turned around. The man(?) standing there was wearing a red shirt and black pants. He had bushy black hair that was parted in the middle. Something that made him odd was that he didn't have a nose! Standing beside him was a blonde woman holding a girl without a nose. "Oh, sorry about scaring you like that. My name's Kuririn, and this is my wife Eighteen and our daughter Marron"

"I'm Lina, and these two are Naga and Naru," Lina said. Naru was a little surprised that this guy barely four feet tall had wife, let alone that her name was Eighteen.

"You might want to change your outfit, Naga; Roshi's a bit of a pervert," said Eighteen, nodding to her.

"But I really don't have any other outfits," Naga said. "This one has worked well enough for my adventures."

"You can borrow one of mine, later," Lina said, with a small wink at her to let her know that she wasn't literal.

Kuririn looked at Lina, then up at Naga, and said, "You sure she's not going to be uncomfortable? It looks like it would be a little small." Lina's temple started throbbing and Naga put her hand on her shoulder, while Eighteen bopped Kuririn in the head lightly.

"Please don't mention her size like that, she's a little sensitive," Naga whispered.

"Oh, sorry! Let me show you where Muten Roshi lives. Since the first tournament's not for a couple of weeks, he's still at home. Just follow me. I'll be back in a little bit, honey."

"Have a safe flight, dear," replied Eighteen. Suddenly, Kuririn started flying, putting a shocked expression on Naru's face. (A/N: Because Kuririn can sense power levels he seems to think they're strong enough to fly)

"Well, I guess now would be as good a time as ever for your next spell," said Lina. "It's called Ray Wing, and basically lets you fly by using high-speed winds in a bubble. Here, let me show you," Lina shouted Ray Wing and took off from the ground herself, headed around in a circle and then landed. "It's also good for defense and going underwater, as the air is in a very tight bubble."

"Alright, here goes..." Naru concentrated on the visual of a bubble of air and cast the spell herself. She lifted off the ground and started flying forward, albeit slower than Lina was doing. While Naru got the hang of the spell, Lina cast another one that she was taught by the previous Court Magician, which changed Naga's clothes into something more fitting. (a Chinese martial arts robe, like what Chichi wears)

"That'll work well enough. Naga, let's go." Naga grabbed Lina's hand as she cast Ray Wing and they all flew off after Kuririn. When they finally caught up, he asked them why they weren't moving very fast, to which Lina replied that they hadn't been flying very long.

Kuririn just took it in stride and they continued flying. They just got over the ocean, and Naru began to wonder just where the heck they were going. Eventually, they spotted a little pink house labelled "Kame House."

They all touched down and went inside, but they didn't see anybody around. "Muten Roshi? Its me, Kuririn! I've got some people here that want to join the tournament, but they don't have a trainer to sponsor them."

An man shouted from the bathroom, "I'll be out in a minute! Just hold your horses!" And not too much later, Muten Roshi walked out. He was bald, hunched over, with beard and mustache and was wearing sunglasses inside.

"Whoa momma!" he shouted upon seeing Naru, Lina, and Naga. "You girls want to have me sponsor you, eh? Well, first I'll have to see you in action! Come over here and I'll get you the training gi."

As Roshi started to practically waddle away, Kuririn said, "Don't try what you did to Me, Goku, and Lunch on them. They seem pretty strong. Now, I have to get back to Eighteen. See you guys at the tournament!" Then he took off out the door and into the sky.

"Oh, shoot. Well, if you can run three times around the island wearing these." he pulled three large turtle shells out of his closet. "Then I'll see about training you."

"You only have to sponsor us, old man. We're already tough, like Kuririn said," Lina said, crossing her arms.

"I won't sponsor anyone I haven't at least trained a little bit. I have my honour as a martial arts instructor you know! 'Cause if you lose, then the Turtle Hermit's style will be the one disgraced!" He started waving a staff that he had also pulled out of the closet at them. "Now put these on and get running! We've only got three weeks!"

--------------------------------------------------

A small, scaly man watched the exchange and giggled maniacally. "Excellent. Now I just need them to fight him, of course they're going to lose, and then it will be Goku's turn for defeat! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Still trying to kill him, Babidi?" said a voice behind him. A light flashed and the angel-boy appeared.

"L-Lord Lucemon, what a pleasant surprise!" Babidi quickly started bowing in mid-air.

"Don't start your false grovelling, wizard, it is unnecessary. You are sure that your 'employee' will be enough to defeat them all? Remember, he gained a conscience since he worked for me."

"Oh, he'll win, I guarantee it. If he doesn't, Dabura will destroy him, and he can't find her if he isn't alive."

"Very well. I leave you to it." and in another flash of light, Lucemon was gone.

--------------------------------------------

Oblivion: Hm. Short chapter, this was. I decided to spilt this one into two chapters, just because it worked for skipping time, and so the next chapter will focus on the tournament.

(a man with blonde hair and beard): I've got fifty munny on Naru to win and twenty on her losing.

Oblivion: Luthor, don't try to influence the reader's knowledge of the next chapter.

Luthor: Am I allowed to mention some of the tournament participants? (Oblivion nods) It's mostly Soulless, but there are going to be a few NoBodies involved, though nothing major. Not even a Twilight Thorn.

Oblivion: There's only been two of those, anyways, unlike Darksides. If you guys haven't noticed, I'm cycling through "muses" for my Authors Notes.

Alex: (pokes his head in) Though we're less like muses and more like characters, got it-

Oblivion: Not another word, Alex. (Alex leaves) See you all next chapter.


	7. The Babidi Cup!

Oblivion: Just realized a mistake I made from last chapter. Babidi shouldn't be able to know that Goku's coming back for the tournament (since this is taking place in the Buu Saga), but I'm leaving it in and making it so that Babidi doesn't even realize Goku's dead, and then I'll have to come up with a reason he wants revenge on Goku. 

(Blonde man in a lab coat): Hmm, maybe this will work...

Oblivion: Even, I'm trying to do the Author's Notes, please don't muse out loud. Ow! What was that for?

Even: I was thinking maybe injecting the Dark Matter directly would help. Oh, and maybe Eleaus can help you with your revenge problems.

Oblivion: (sweatdrops) I'll try that. And maybe it did help, I felt pain that time. We've been talking too long, on to the story!

Kingdom Hearts 3: Naru's Adventure

Chapter Seven: The Babidi Cup!

By: Oblivion Unknown

Muten Roshi, Naru, Lina, and Naga walked into a crowded street surrounding the stadium. They wandered in the direction of the stadium itself to sign in when they ran into Kuririn, Eighteen, and Marron. 

"Hey, guys! How's it goin'?" he asked.

"Eighteen was right. Muten Roshi's one of the worst perverts I've ever seen. At least Keitaro didn't do it on purpose," Naru scoffed. Taking a closer look at the Kame Sen'nin, several large bruises and scorch marks were visible and one of the lenses on his sunglasses was cracked.

Eighteen smiled, "Hopefully your students were able to teach you something this time, old man."

Roshi laughed slightly. "Yep! Never train girls again!" Everyone did a face-fault at this answer. "Just kidding." He laughed a bit more. "Not participating this time, Kuririn?"

"Nope, I've decided to stop fighting. It's getting a little too much for me. After all, I've died more times than I can count," Kuririn replied. "But I heard that Tienshinhan and Yamcha were going to be teaming up for the tournament."

Suddenly, a man with short, spiky black hair and clothes pretty much like what Muten Roshi had been trying to get them to wear to show that he trained them, only it didn't have the turtle mark showed up. They consented to only have the turtle mark sown on the back of Naru's shirt and Lina and Naga's capes. After a while, Naga just couldn't stand the outfit Lina gave her and so she changed back to her old one, Muten Roshi couldn't train them that day due to blood loss.

"Uh, hey Gohan, what's the rush?"

"You won't believe it! Dad's coming back for a day!" exclaimed the newcomer.

"Goku's coming back?! How?" Muten Roshi exclaimed.

"Emma-daio apparently can grant leave from the afterlife for one day, and Dad's decided to come back today to watch the tournament."

"That's great news! Too bad he won't be joining in," Kuririn stated. "If he did I might even consider shaving my head again and fighting with him."

Suddenly, a voice called out from the loudspeakers, "Attention, attention! Would all fighters who wish to participate in the tournament please come to the desk. This is the last call for registration!"

"Gotta go, guys," Muten Roshi waved. "I have to get these three signed up for the tournament." And he walked off with Naru, Lina, and Naga in tow.

----------------------------------------------------------  
Somewhere unknown, nine figures sit at a table as one of them speaks.

"To test this keyblade wielder's power, we should put some NoBodies into the tournament."

"Why not go ourselves? I'm sure he's weak enough to be barely a challenge," another member jabbed a finger across the table at someone wearing headphones, barely even listening.

"Because Lina or Naga could recognize him. There are records of almost all of us in the Kingdom's database and I'm sure Lina, at least, has studied the files extensively," countered another.

"Right. But, due to the 'no weapons' rule, what NoBodies can we send in?" said a fifth, stroking his chin.

"Well, we've got Sorcerers, Creepers, tho' I'm not sure if they would work since they're almost weapons themselves, Dusk, Assassins, our only Twilight Thorn, and Dancers," the second member counted them off.

"Nearly being weapons aside, Creepers and Assassins aren't humanoid enough to participate," said the only woman at the table.

"Dunno about that, they're letting those Soulless compete. And they're as inhuman as Heartless are," pointed out another person, who was playing solitaire.

"We don't have complete control over the Sorcerers, and we shouldn't endanger the Twilight Thorn just yet," rumbled the eighth.

"Alright, Dusk and Dancers it is. Let's get them there," said the man at the head of the table.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
Also, just outside of the stadium:

"So, you want me to take out this girl and her team? Our deal was just to take out Goku, and if I kill someone before him, then I'll be disqualified! I heard he's not even in this tournament!" Yelled a tall, winged man in a biker outfit. He had three eyes and only three fingers at the end of each hand.

"Then consider this a warm up, Beelzebumon," shrugged Babidi. "Besides, I'm the one sponsoring this string of tournaments, so I can allow you to come back after they die. Just remember, if you don't do as I want, then you'll die. And she can't forgive you if you die without asking for it first."

"You're a manipulative bastard, boss," Beelzebumon grimaced. "Fine. But how am I supposed to kill her without my guns?"

"Use this dust. It will make whatever it touches disappear. However, once you draw forth a gun, it will become visible."

"Got it." Beelzebumon took the pouch Babidi was offering and walked towards the entrance, teeth gritted in rage at resorting to such trickery and having to kill someone other than Goku.

A red-skinned, demonic man appeared behind Babidi, his forehead marked with a curly M. "It is unfortunate that your mind control cannot work on him, master, otherwise he would not contest you so."

"Too true, Dabura. However, you will be standing by to punish him should he fail, correct?"

"Of course."

"Now, how goes the search for the Dragon Balls?"

----------------------------------------------  
(Author's Comment: Wow, lotsa scene changes this chapter, huh? This one's also a time change to a few hours later)

Naru, Lina, and Naga had just defeated their fourth group of enemies, some Soulless Knights and Sumo Souls, and were walking back to the locker room. Naru had been surprised to find that she could still hurt the Soulless without using the Keyblade itself, but Lina explained it as the Keyblade was now apart of her and anything she did would have the Keyblade's influence. However, that didn't mean she was now a master lock-pick by any means.

They passed by Beelzebumon on his way out to his match and Lina eyed him warily. She knew this guy didn't belong on this world, but she couldn't place where he could be from. She stayed out while Lina and Naga went inside and watched the guy fight.

He was facing off against some NoBodies, which had defeated Yamcha and Tienshinhan only last round. She shuddered at the memory of that fight. Of the two Dancers grabbing the warriors by their hands and simply throwing them out of the ring without much of a fight. The guys were looking pretty drained, too. Accompanying the Dancers were three Dusk, who seemed to know that the Dancers could handle it and just floated around the ring.

Beelzebumon opened the fight with a cry of Dark Claw, swiping two Dusk out of the air and into the ground outside the ring. As the Dancers attempted to get close to him, he flapped his wings and floated off the ground, taking out the last Dusk while he was at it. As the Dancers began jumping at him, probably trying to rope him into their Draining Dance, he dodged and yelled, "I ain't gonna lose here!" He gave a mighty flap and landed on the other side of the arena, where he pulled his arm back in a punch.

"I can't lose, 'cause if I do, she'll never forgive me! FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" As he punched, a lion's head aura came roaring out of his fist, throwing both Dancers into the wall beside Lina. As she looked into the audience, trying to figure out where she'd heard that attack before, she caught the sudden glimpse of two men wearing the cloaks of the long-dead Organization XIII. One was holding his chin thoughtfully until he saw her, then he whispered to the other guy and they vanished into a purple-black bubble like Organization members used to do.

She ran back to Naru and Naga to report this as the crowd cheered Beelzebumon's victory. Naga was shocked, but, as usual, Naru was slightly confused until they explained it to her. Naga said that she would have to get Naru to read some of the books that she had lying around in the Gummi Ship.

As Beelzebumon came back in, Naru noticed that, suddenly, they were the only two "teams" left in the tournament. Beelzebumon didn't count as a team, really, since he fought on his own, but whatever. In fact, the next thing she heard was the announcer guy say, "What an amazing match folks! To give our fighters a chance to rest, we're going to take a ten minute intermission, but when we come back, it's the final fight: Beelzebumon versus the Followers of the Key!"

Ten minutes later, Naru, Lina, and Naga were standing across from Beelzebumon, all in a martial arts stance. Naga and Lina opened the fight with a Freeze/Flare Arrow combo, as Naru flew in behind the attacks with an Iron Fist ready to launch him out of the ring in one shot. As she came through the steam caused by the colliding fire and ice attacks, she didn't see her opponent. However, there was a shadow on the arena that made her look up. Beelzebumon had jumped over her impending punch and was in the middle of a forward flip to land behind her. He hit the ground and did a reverse sweep kick at Naru, who flew across the arena. Suddenly, Beelzebumon turned slightly and caught the punches from both Lina and Naga.

He spun around and tossed them back to the side they stated on. Naru recovered from the kick and launched a Flare Arrow, while Lina started chanting and glowing red. Beelzebumon somehow caught the arrow and threw it at Naga, who was flying at him with an outstretched fist. Naga kept coming and so he grabbed the fist and threw her at the Lina, who looked like she was just about done casting the Dragon Slave. Lina was cut off just before she could finish the spell.

"Dammit Naga, stick with what you're good at and leave the punching to Naru!" Lina complained.

"Hyohohohohoho!" Naga's sickening laugh caused everyone in the stadium to grimace. "I've just gotten started, Lina my dear, and you'll soon see how I'm just as good as Naru!"

By this time Naru had made it over to the two of them and Beelzebumon was still recovering from Naga's laugh. "Remember that attack Muten Roshi showed us we might be able to do someday? I think I'm gonna try it now."

"Now? But you might not have enough power to do it!" whispered Lina.

"You'll never know until you try." Naru turned back around after giving a good, solid plan on what to do for a double-whammy against Beelzebumon.

Naga threw a small barrage of Freeze Bullets at Beelzebumon just as he recovered, and he shattered a few of them with his claw. Suddenly, as Naru put her hands together at her side, she whispered to Lina, who was gathering magic for another Dragon Slave.

"Know the difference between your incantation and mine?"

"What? Mine's cooler?" Lina quirked an eyebrow.

"Mine's shorter. Kamehameha!" (A/N: Slightly dumb, yes, but I'm not the first to do it. (Shameless plug for The Rouge's Gallery (trg. fireball20xl .com))) A quick burst of light and a wave of energy flew from Naru's now outstretched hands as Naga rolled out of the way. Beelzebumon held up both arms and covered them with his wings as the ray burned. Then she cut off the beam and rolled out of the way as Lina cast Dragon Slave.

Beelzebumon emerged from the smoke with most of the feathers burned off his wings, he was struggling to stay standing as he muttered under his breath, "Can't lose, gotta find her, can't lose, gotta find her." He reached behind his back and at his knee, and out of nowhere a pair of guns materialized in his hands.

"I AIN'T GONNA LOSE! DOUBLE IMPACT!" He began firing rapidly, no aim in mind. The crowd was screaming in panic and abandoning their seats. Suddenly, Lina screamed in pain and collapsed, a hole appearing in her leg. Naru shouted something that was lost in the noise and then she was shot in the arm. Naga took one look at the blood pouring from her friends' wounds and fainted. Beelzebumon stopped firing for a few seconds and approached Lina. He pointed one of the guns at her head and she looked up. Tears were running down his face as he looked into her eyes.  
Suddenly, he lost his resolve and threw both of his guns away. "I can't do it. She wouldn't forgive me, especially if I killed you just to find her. I-I just can't- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" A spear had appeared in each of his wings and he fell to his knees in pain.

Lina looked behind Beelzebumon and saw the red demon, Dabura (of course, she didn't know that was his name), as he materialized another spear into his hand. "You have failed the master, your life is now forfeit."

There was a blur of orange-red and a man appeared with spiky hair that was slightly lopsided along with Kuririn and Eighteen. The newcomer then said, "Kuririn, Eighteen, get the girls out of here." They nodded and carried off Lina and Naga, while Naru cast Ray Wing and followed after.

Just outside the stadium, a small white cat holding a staff approached the group and spoke, "Kuririn, what's going on in there?"

"Karin-sama! Do you have any Senzu Beans?" The cat nodded. "We'll tell you the details later, just get these girls healed!"

"Right." he reached into a small bag and fished out two small beans and he practically force-fed them to Lina and Naru. Then he poured some water from the jug on his staff onto Naga's face, and she spluttered awake. Explosions sounded from inside the stadium, and Naru started for the door.

"What are you doing?!" cried Kuririn as Lina and Naga moved to join her.

Naru paused for a moment. "You couldn't hear him, but Beelzebumon has something important to do. There's someone he's looking for, someone he needs to apologize to. We can't let him die. Not before they see each other."

Lina looked confused for a moment, as she thought Naru was going back in to take down the berserk gunner, but then she just shrugged, and went with it. As they re-entered the stadium, they found the mysterious warrior barely able to keep the red demon from killing the wounded Beelzebumon. Naru cast Ray Wing and flew at Dabura, adding her momentum to a Naru Punch that sent Dabura into the wall of the stadium. She summoned the Keyblade as Lina and Naga came up behind her.

Dabura stood up and approached the party, the person he had just been fighting having gotten out of there with Beelzebumon. They fought off Dabura for a while, Naru and Lina blocking his spears with their weapons, while Naga simply stood at a distance and threw spell after spell at the demon. As the warrior who was with Beelzebumon returned (who, by the way, will be called Goku for sake of convenience), the fight intensified.

Finally, they wore Dabura down, and Naru held him at key-point, when suddenly he spit on Naru. Naru wiped it off, disgusted, and then looked horrified as she turned to stone! Goku broke Dabura's jaw to make sure he couldn't do that again then asked him what he did. Lina then tapped him on the shoulder, and reminded him that people can't talk when their jaw is broken.

"And anyway," Lina continued, "I can cancel the petrifaction easily with a spell I know." She walked over to Naru and chanted a small spell under her breath, finishing off with the words "Flow Break." The stone began softening into skin again, and Naru collapsed from a sudden exhaustion, Naga catching her. Looking back over at Goku and Dabura, they suddenly noticed the demon was missing!

"Gah! Where'd the demon go?!" Goku grinned sheepishly.

"He, uh, got away? There was a bright flash of purple light and - poof! - he was gone!"

"Well there's nothing we can do now," Lina groused. "Let's just check on Beelzebumon."

They walked back out of the ruined stadium and saw Karin tending to the fallen demonic Digimon.

Noticing the girls, he said, "His worst damage is his wings, so we just need to patch those up."

Beelzebumon groaned, "No need to heal me like that. I'm sumthin' else when it comes down to it." He stood up and glowed brightly, shrinking down to a little creature that only came up to Naru's knee. "Impmon's my name. I'm sorry for what I did to ya, do ya think ya 'ill ever be able ta forgive me?" (A/N: I'm not good at writing Impmon, could some do a revision of him talking? I'll give you credit)

"Of course," replied Naru, which genuinely surprised Kuririn and Muten Roshi. "I heard you during the fight. You were doing it all for someone that you were looking for."

Naga bent over to talk to the diminutive Digimon, causing Muten Roshi to have another nose bleed. "What's the girl's name?"

"Her name is Juri. Although, I think she started goin' by Jeri after they all fled the Digital World." Impmon replied, musing.

"Hey, we know a Jeri! She's back in Traverse Town, along with Justimon and the rest of the gang. Wanna come with us?" Lina asked.

"Y-ya really mean it? Sure, I'll go with ya! Where to again?"

"It's called Traverse Town. Just take my hand." Naru grabbed Impmon's hand and took off with Ray Wing, Lina and Naga close behind. They flew back to the Teleport circle and beamed back up to the Gummi Ship.

---

Oblivion: The NoBodies that mysterious Organization sent didn't even make it to fight Naru's team. Doubt that went to plan for them.

(Guy with pink hair): Well it doesn't help that you put that Digimon in there. I'm sure everything would have gone according to plan if he wasn't there.

Oblivion: I needed someone to take Cloud's place in this fic, Dick. Like I said two chapters ago, I wanted this story to go almost exactly the same as KH1. Heh, your name made a rhyme.

"Dick:" Stop calling me that. I still don't understand why you guys gave that stupid nickname.

Oblivion: sigh Its because you kept lording it over us that you could remember your last name and no one else could.


End file.
